


And then he smiled

by Pocketkaito



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: :(, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Slurs, homophobic eddie kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: And then he smiledHe tried to runAnd then he criedHe wanted to scream
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	And then he smiled

**Author's Note:**

> My dumbass deleted this fic and forgot to make a backup so I rewrote it! This is the 1st part of the series (pt 2 is up)
> 
> Tw for slurs and homophobia

And then he smiled  
He tried to run  
And then he cried  
He wanted to scream

Faggot  
"I thought we were friends"  
Faggot  
"Please don't leave me"

Please  
We can still be friends?  
Please  
Be more than friends

But he looked down and spat  
No friend of mine is a sinner  
A push  
A pull  
Darkness

Red shorts flashed before his eyes  
And then he smiled  
He loved him  
And then he cried

A cast  
He couldn't see what was written on it, but he knew  
Lover  
Something he could never be

"Faggot"

And now everyone knew  
Another push  
His glasses crooked.  
Another pull  
More red flashed before his eyes

Red shorts  
Short shorts  
Short red shorts  
Beautiful shorts  
Beautiful short red shorts  
And in these beautiful shorts was a beautiful boy he thought.  
But he couldn't think

He couldn't cry  
He couldn't breathe  
He couldn't smile  
He couldn't live  
He couldn't nothing  
He couldn't anything

"You're nothing but a dirty sinner"  
And then he smiled  
"You're dirty"  
And then he cried

He was a dirty dirty dirty dirty  
Sinner  
That's all he was  
And now everyone knew

Another pull  
Another push  
Pink shirt.  
Pink shirt?  
Pink shirt!  
No!

He couldn't stop thinking about him  
It was dirty  
He was dirty  
And now everyone knew

He was dirty  
He tried to scrub it off  
But it's not that kind of dirt  
It's way deeper

And then he smiled  
And then he cried  
A push  
A pull  
A nightmare?

His glasses nowhere to be found  
Another push  
Another pull  
"Stay away from me"

So he did

Goodbye red shorts beautiful like cherries  
Goodbye freckles that I want to kiss one by one  
Goodbye eyes I get lost in  
Goodbye hair that I want to play with

And then he smiled  
And then he cried

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It's kinda different than before but still okay I think.


End file.
